


Mama Dolorosa

by CiaranthePage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, HS Ancestor Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama must do what she can to keep her little one safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Dolorosa

"Shh, darling, shh."

The Dolorosa tried to shush the small troll as they sat together, tucked away in the corner of a dark cave. She still had a bit of blood on her face, a deep shade of orange, from the scuffle she'd gotten into. The small boy was trying to recover from crying, pinkish red tears staining his gray skin. "B-but Mama," he sniffled. "Mam-ma I g-got scared!"

The Dolorosa bit her lip, careful not to split the thin black skin. "Come here little one," she whispered, pulling him into her arms.

He snuggled against her eagerly. She rubbed his hair with a careful hand, like he was still a wiggler. With a careful hand, she used the long sleeves of her dress to wipe the tears from his eyes and face, partially to help him feel better and partially to keep him safe.

"C-can you sing for me M-mama?" the small boy asked.

"Yes, of course darling."

She started a soft song, like the lullabies her lusus used to whisper. The small boy fell slowly into sleep, lulled by her voice and the soft pats on his head.

"I love you, my Signless " the Dolorosa whispered once he'd fallen asleep. Oh, how much she paid for her love.


End file.
